Arcanemagoria
Arcanemagoria ( 兇暴積悪の変幻自在具現(アーケインマゴリア) , Ākeinmagoria; lit. "Phantasmagorical Embodiment of the Myriad Atrocious Sins") is considered to be one of the more powerful forms of Caster Magic and a very infamous form of the Black Arts; what makes this magic unique is that it's usable only by Demons — acting as one of their most powerful weapons at their disposal. It's commonly seen as the antithesis to Angel Magic and has close ties with Devil Magic, the latter of which is believed to be its twin counterpart due to their parallel origins. Due to the nature of this unique magic, it's considered to be a form of Subspecies Magic — deriving from the basic concepts of darkness element, something that's synonymous to Demons. However, due to the immense amounts energy needed to utilize such a destructive force, it's usable by a select few. For those who've witnessed this magic's might first-hand, it's been dubbed as the "Hell's Guardian" (陰府の護者, Yomi no Hogosha); it's one of the few magics that's able to counter the Holy Relics of the Zentopian Church, which are known to be the bane of all forms of evil. Description The Arcanemagoria is considered to be a spell of unfathomable power; however, due to its properties, it's akin to a Curse as its exclusive to Demons. No other being has access to such an ability, being born from the very core of a demon and acting as a solid representation of themselves; the only exception to this rule is users of Hellion Soul — the Take Over that allows one to use the powers of Demons that they've assimilated into their being. Even then, such users find it difficult to use such a technique, as it reacts to the Demon in-question — thus risking the possibility of the soul breaking free of its captor and becoming animated once more. Thus, it serves as a preference to these individuals to seal off the technique mastered by the Demon in place of their other powers. This technique is the pinnacle of a Demon's power and the personification of their strength; it's considered to be something of a rarity for lower-class demons, who barely have any form of intelligence and rely solely on their instincts, to procure the technique. In this sense, it's usually reserved for higher-class Demons, who have evolved to such a point where they've developed a form of intelligence and understanding unlike any other; in this sense, this technique can also represent a Demon's elevation to a higher state of being, becoming one of the most supreme of their kind. However, because such an occurrence is a rarity in and of itself — with a few accomplishing the feat, this technique is withheld to a select few. In order for it to be invoked, the user must collect a great amount of Magical Barrier Particles, which makes up the technique's entirety — thus serving as a bane to most other spells, from either within themselves or from their surroundings — converting the eternano in the air to the substance using their immense levels of curse power. At the same time, the user manifests a core from some aspect of their bodies — whether it's from their eyes, heart, stomach, etc.; this core is automatically produced when a Demon evolves to a much higher state, being a sign of their evolution and their ever-growing power. It's different both in color and design for each Demon, thus signifying their uniqueness amongst the kind. The core gains strength when the Demon continually evolves, reaching a point where it can exceed all other abilities within the user's possession. While core's other purposes were originally unknown, it's known that it serves as the catalyst of the technique, being an important aspect of it. Without it, the technique can't be utilized under any means. When such an object is manifested and combined with the Magical Barrier Particles that's gathered by the user, it expands and morphs until becoming a separate entity, known to be titanic in size. Said entity's appearance is a reflection of the Demon's qualities, thus can attributes that perfectly matches the user; aside from this, it gains weaponry that's derived from the user's preference — known to be made out of their own parts, and one or more elemental attributes that's also associated with the user. Typically, the entity can use all the spells and curses within their summoner's possession with mere ease and at a greater level. As an entity of great intelligence — thanks to its core, it can act separately from the user; even if the user is unconscious, it can still battle until its core has been destroyed — which can only be done by another Arcanemagoria avatar, an extremely powerful spell, or those who have "become one with their Arcanemagoria". Typically, it's level of power and given traits is the same as its users; it should be noted that it's customary for users of this technique to name their avatars to show individuality. Something mentioned prior, it's possible for one to become in sync with their Arcanemagoria; this is because the spell is basically an extension of themselves manifested in the material plane. However, such a feat can only be accomplished if one truly understands their Arcanemagoria, studying all aspects of its beings and unlocking all of its powers at its disposal; after reaching that point, are they able to synchronize with the core and freely manipulate it — despite its given state. Such examples is that they can manifest various aspects of their avatar, including their body parts or their weapons; another use is that they can use its power as their own, amplifying the powers and effects of their abilities to unimaginable degrees, allowing them to overpower their opposition with ease. A signal of one's "fusion" with their Arcanemagoria is that a Formula of sorts manifests behind them — usually having a simplistic design and colored the same as the Demon's signature color in-question. Masters of the technique who have united with the core of this technique are able to maintain it for long periods of time, with some allowing the technique to be indefinite — de-materializing only when the user commands it to be. Truly this technique is considered to be one of the many secret weapons at a Demon's disposal, a symbol of their incredible power over those around them. Gallery Storyline Other Trivia *This is based off of the Esoterism from the Korean Webtoon, Soul Cartel. *In a sense, this is also based off of the Persona from the Shin Megami Tensei franchise. *This magic is considered to be one of the few rare magics that's exclusive to a certain race or group. See Also *'Lucifer's Esoterism' Category:Demons Category:Caster Magic Category:Darkness Magic Category:Under Construction Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Black Arts Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery